In wireless communications, signals are forwarded using radio transmission and receiving systems. Radio transmission systems may include power amplifiers (PAs), signal linearizers, such as a Volterra-series or Volterra Engine (VE) linearizers, which may be coupled to other system components such as antennas, and signal processing components. A digitally configurable radio (DCR), or agile radio, is a type of configurable radio transmission system that supports smart antenna operation modes, such as Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) or Single-Input and Single-Output (SISO), without hardware changes or upgrades, for instance using software or firmware. Accordingly, the agile radio can support different signal or beam related features, such as power combining, beam forming, sector power pooling, or combinations thereof.